Dirty Talk
by purpleturnips
Summary: Tegan and Sara, pure smut. The title is pretty self-explanatory. Quincest.


Her fingers snake to the back of my neck and she pulls me in closer to her lips. I catch her bottom lip between my teeth and her jaw drops, allowing me a new oppertunity to take. Sara's nails drag across to my shoulder and she digs them into the flesh there. I wince and forget about my plan to invade my sisters mouth when she kisses me just under my jawline. I don't know whether to cry out from pain or pleasure as Sara's free hand roughly rubs me between my legs through the fabric of my skinny jeans. Sara slides her hand from my neck and grips my side. She shoves me back into the wall of her room and a stack of books tumbles over onto the floor.

"Is this hard enough for you?" Sara growls. The hand between my legs goes for the button and zipper of my jeans. I have to catch my breath when she slams me against the wall again once she pulls down my skin-tight pants that seem to be painted on. I let a laugh trickle out, knowing how my next words will fuel Sara's fire.

"Is that all you got?"

Sara looks up from below me, where she's managed to bring my jeans to my ankles. I'm tempted to just mash her face into my crotch, but that would ruin all the fun I'm having with her tonight. Sara's eyes are hooded and she grinds her teeth together before grabbing hold of each of my wrists. At the same time, she slams the back of my hands above my head and leans in close to my face. Her breath hits my mouth and I lick my lips, tasting her on them.

"You're _my _fucking bitch tonight."

Sara grinds her hips into mine, only the cotton of my boy shorts and her jeans separate us. I wiggle one of my hands free and Sara tries to grab it again, but I reach her neck before she can stop my fingers from wrapping around her windpipe.

"How are you so sure about that?" I squeeze hard enough to make her cough and she lets go of my other hand. I release her throat and place my hands on her shoulders, shoving her back until she hits the side of her bed and falls onto her back. I kick off my shoes and socks, along with my pants and remove Sara's jeans.

"Who's the bitch now?" I say when Sara stops wheezing. She goes to close her legs, but I sit up on my knees between them. I grip Sara's bony waist with both hands. A mistake on my part, I realize, when she takes hold of my arms and flips us over. I almost don't comprehend what's happened fast enough until I feel a fair chunk of my hair being pulled. Sara laces the fingers of her free hand in one of mine, my other struggling to free my hair from her death grip.

"You are."

Straddling me, Sara dips her head down to my neck and she pulls on my hair, exposing my neck. Her teeth graze along my jawline. A tongue flicks out to lick the length of my neck from a collar bone to the spot just below my ear. I bite my lip, desperate not to let out a moan and let Sara win.

"You want my fingers inside of you, yeah? You want your sister to fuck you? Filthy whore." Sara breathes into my ear. I feel my face flush as she nibbles on my ear and bites down a bit too hard. I twist our hands, but Sara simply presses the back of mine into the sheets.

Sara kisses me full on the mouth. She unlaces our fingers and grips my tie in her hand, pulling it towards her and forcing me to lift myself up to her level. Sara lets go of my hair, quickly catching my wrist in her hand and pressing it into the mattress like she had with the other.

Sara tugs on the tie around my neck and lets it go, my back falling onto the bed again. Her hands make quick work of my button up shirt. When I've loosened my tie, I slip it over my head and toss it over the side of the bed, my shirt and bra soon following behind. Sara starts to reach for my breasts, but I stop her and slip my fingers underneath the hem of her jumper. I flatten my palms out over her smooth stomach and lift the clothing over her head. She removes her bra and it's lost with her sweater over the side of the bed.

"Any last requests before I fuck you into oblivion?" Sara's hands finally land on my breasts and begin kneading, twisting, pulling.

"Oh, fuck."

Sara twists a nipple between her thumb and finger and I moan even louder.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

I find Sara's face and place my hands on either side of her cheeks, pulling her head in for another kiss. It's rough as she's fighting for control, hands still kneading my breasts as my tongue invades her mouth. Sara slides her hands up my arms, nails grazing my burning skin, and she takes hold of my wrists once more. She tears my hands away from her face and presses them into the bed again. I groan under her and she breaks the kiss.

"Let's make this clear, you're _my _bitch tonight. And if you put one foot out of line," Sara nips at my bottom lip lightly. Her voice is like satin and I feel myself melt into her touch. "You're going to be a sore little whore the rest of the week." She rocks her hips into mine and I can feel her heat radiate against my core. I let my arms go limp and Sara grins menacingly. "Good girl."

Sara scoots back and her fingertips scrape down along my sides, stopping at my hips. She slides her hands beneath my bum and promptly lifts my hips. My back arches on instinct and then I realize what she wants. Sara pulls my boy shorts down off my hips and I lift my legs to get out of them completely, giving Sara a healthy view of my center. I plant my feet on either side of her and grip the sheets. She tosses my underwear over her shoulder and brings her nose centimeters from my glistening cunt, inhaling deeply.

"Tell me what you want." Sara's honey colored eyes stare me down from between my thighs. I moan under her touch and pull at the sheets.

"I..." I hesitate. I was never good at dirty talk. This new game we're playing tonight, Sara likes to call 'letting her explore her dominant side.' I agreed to play, though who could lose a win-win game? "I want to feel your tongue inside of me. I want you to lick my pussy until I can't stop coming." I pant, rolling my hips, trying to press into Sara's open mouth hovering above my mound. She inches away whenever I get too close.

"Fuck, Sara! Please!" I groan in frustration as my sister teases my swollen button with her soft tongue, making me twitch under her.

"You smell so fucking good." Sara slips her tongue between my folds and gathers up the juices already accumulated there. I moan and buck into her face as she pushes her tongue between them and into me as far as she can. I feel her wiggle from deep inside my cunt and cry out.

"Oh god, yes! More!"

Sara's hands grip my hips and she lifts me closer to her mouth. Her tongue licks the length of my slit and I turn my face into the sheets, moaning her name against the bleached cotton. My left hand tangles in her shaggy hair and I press her face further into me. Her tongue swirls around my clit and I have to bite down on the knuckle of my free hand to contain the chain of curses that leave my mouth in loud moans. I feel her arms start to tremble from holding me up. I pull Sara's hair away from me and she hums against my skin as she quickly slips two fingers into my slippery core and drops my hips to the bed. Without breaking the thrusts of her hand, she slides up my body and kisses me. I arch into her touch and she's forced to cut our kiss short, breathing ragged and hot. Sara's thumb circles my clit and she reaches her free hand up. I bite down on her fingers when she slips them into my mouth.

Sara slows her rough pace to an easy in-out, in-out. I can feel every move she makes, her bony fingers sliding in and out of me until she stops fucking me all together. I roll my hips, trying to get her digits back inside of me. When I open my eyes, I see Sara biting her lip above me, her glossy eyes staring back at me, a sheen of sweat lightly covering her flawless skin.

"How bad do you want to come right now?" She asks me, her voice smooth and staccato all at once. Her fingers leave my mouth to let me answer."Tell me." She nibbles on the nape of my neck and sucks there, leaving marks that I know I'll find in the morning.

"So, so bad." I moan. Sara slowly slides her fingers back into my needy cunt, burying herself deeper inside of me. She takes my right breast in the palm of her hand and squeezes. Her tongue licks along my jawline until she reaches my chin, where she brushes her lips with mine.

"Filthy whore, show the neighbors how much you love getting your pussy pounded. I want to hear you scream my name 'till your throat burns." Sara purrs in my ear and resumes the fast-paced thrusting of her fingers. A gurgled moan slips out of me and Sara's head disappears between my legs again. Her warm tongue flicks and licks and sucks, my hips rise off of the bed as she curls her fingers, buried inside of me to the knuckles.

"Ssaraaaaaa!" I shut my eyes tight and bring my knees together, locking Sara between them as my body erupts in violent waves of pleasure. I tear at the sheets, holding on for dear life as my orgasm sends me over the edge and back again. Sara's fingers halt and she slips them out of me before licking them clean. When I finally come down, my body spent, Sara doesn't waste time in cleaning off every last hint of my cum. A hand still on my breast, my sister licks her lips and kisses my sensitive clit, a grin spreading across her face.

"Insatiable, you are." She whispers to me. I sit up and take her face in my hands, kissing her and tasting myself on her swollen lips. I reach between us and cup her mound in my hand.

"You're so wet." I breathe between kisses. She still has her underwear on and she's absolutely soaked. The sweet scent of her sex makes my head spin.

"Touch me, Tegan." Sara tells me and places the palm of her hand on my backside, pulling me closer to her. I slide her light blue briefs down her thighs and waste no time in rubbing her aching clit. Her right hand wraps around my wrist between her legs and she places her fingers over mine, lining them up perfectly. She leads my fingertips where she needs me most and shows me how fast, how hard to go. Soon she's panting again against my neck, her head resting on my shoulder. After a minute, she grasps my hip and digs her nails into my skin.

"Th-three fingers." She comands. I do as I'm told and slip three of my fingers into my sister. I curl my fingers and Sara's body shakes against me. She muffles her moans in my shoulder, biting down and no doubt breaking the skin there. Her knees grow weak and she falls into me. Sara's lips are on mine before I can pull my fingers out of her. We fall back onto the bed and I lay on my back, Sara settling her body flush with mine. Breasts, hips, and lips aligned, I dare not break the kiss. She moans into my open mouth and I wrap my arms around her, pressing her body even closer into mine. We stay like that until Sara rolls out of bed, grabbing hold of my hand and leading us to the bathroom, where we leave dirtier than we went in.


End file.
